Fairies Of All Types
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Tickle Fairies are in for a surprise when they find Ben can transform into a fairy-like alien. Written by guestsuprise per request of Guestspeaker3509. I only posted it for them. :)


**Guestspeaker3509 asked guestsurprise for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :) **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. Twinkle, Giggles, and Honey belong to newbienovelistRD. I only own Sasha and Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

**Fairies Of All Types**

As Giggles, Twinkle, and Honey flew around the mansion, they were excited because they were there to meet Ben. He said that he had something to show them, but he was running late.

"I wonder where he is," Twinkle said.

"I know; I know he mentioned there was going to be some kind of sweet?" Honey said.

"I hope it's good!" Twinkle said.

"I know it will be if Ben had something to do with it," Giggles laughed.  
But as they began to fly around and explore, they didn't see that Ben had just arrived at the mansion.

"Hey, guys!" Ben called out. As they heard his voice, the fairies came from the living room and glomped him as they flew to his cheek and hugged him.

"Ben, we missed you!" Giggles smiled.

"And I missed y'all too," Ben winked, now hugging them back.

"Your missions have been very dangerous lately, Ben," Honey said in concern.

"Hey, guys…don't worry; I've got it covered," he said.

"But…," Twinkle said.

"Hey," Ben winked, now touching her tiny lips. "Don't worry about it…I'll be fine."

And at that, he motioned for them to follow him to the kitchen. Once they arrived, they could smell the sweet aroma of cookies and cake.  
"Sasha is making some treats for a small party later and you all are invited," he said.

"Thanks, Ben! It's gonna be great!" they all said in unison.

"Where is everyone though?! If it's gonna be a party, we need to get everyone ready," Honey smiled, now flying higher.

"Probably taking a nap; I'm sure it's time to wake them up though," Ben smiled.

"Cool! Ben, come fly with us!" Honey said.

"Honey! He doesn't have wings!" Giggles said.

"Oops…sorry, Ben…gosh, we wish you could fly too," Honey said quietly.

"I can, guys…watch!" Ben smiled, now smashing the Omnitrix and it turned him into the fairy alien Pesky Dusk right in front of them! The girls watched in awe as Ben slowly flew up to them, but as he did, they scattered! They were in somewhat shock and blushing because they had never seen Ben as a fairy before!

"Hey! Whoa, wait a minute, guys! It's me!" He said, now flying over to Giggles' hiding spot inside the piano. He stuck his head inside and saw her leaning against the piano wall. Now chuckling, he flew down and playfully pounced on his friend!

"EEEEEK! BEN!" She said in shock, but she began laughing as he began tickling her sides.

"Giggles, it's me! Ben! This just my Pesky Dusk form," he explained, now tickling her stomach more and making her laugh.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, BEHEHEHEHEN, STAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She begged.

"Alright, but only if you help me find the others," Ben winked. Giggles smiled and blushed, but nodded in agreement as the hero stopped. Once he let her up, he smiled as the other two slowly came out of their hiding spots and admired his new form.

"Ben, you shocked us! Is this really you?" Honey smiled, now flying around him.

"Yeah, it's me, guys! How do you like the fairy look on me?" He smiled confidently.

"I say you look like a girl," Twinkle teased.

"That does it!" Ben retorted, now chasing after her! "C'mere, Twinkle! You're gonna pay for that comment!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEK! BEN, I WAS JUST KIDDING! I GAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Twinkle laughed as Ben grabbed her waist in mid-air and began tickling her sides and shoulder blades.

"Nope! Apologize!" He laughed out, now tickling her neck.

"BEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEN, STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Apologize~"

"NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then I won't stop," Ben said, now tickling her even more. But he then burst out laughing as Giggles and Honey came to Twinkle's rescue! "GAH! HEY! C'mon, no fair! You all are teaming up on me!" He laughed, now feeling them all head towards the couch. Once they fell down, Ben and the fairies had a blast turning the tides on each other.

It wasn't long before their melodic laughter caught the attention of Rachel and Sasha. As the sisters walked over, they smiled at the cute sight of the fairies tickling each other. After a few more seconds of fun, Ben transformed back into his human form and held the tired fairies in his hand.

"Oh, my gosh, that was great!" Giggles panted out, now that the tickling stopped.

"You need to change into Pesky Dusk more!" Honey chirped out.

"Yeah and we can do more fairy stuff together," Twinkle said.

"Wait, guys…I think Ben is fine just the way he is," Giggles said gently.

"Yes he is, but we just meant now and then," Honey smiled.

"Yeah, so don't worry, Giggles," Twinkle laughed. And with that the three girl fairies laughed and Ben then pulled them to him in a hug.

"Maybe I could turn into a fairy now and then, but right now I want some dessert!" Ben said happily.

"Yeah! It's ready! Come and get it!" Sasha smiled, now taking the cakes and cookies out of the oven. And with that, the whole group cheered and went to enjoy the dessert! It was definitely a wonderful fairy-tastic day!

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: ****Hope you all enjoyed it! This was a story for Guestspeaker3509!**

**To guestsurprise: This is a great story! :) Oh, and before I forget, guest viewer Ally Sanchez loved your story "An Avengers Bash" and was wondering if you'd do a sequel. Here's what she said: "Can you do a fanfic that takes place right where "An Avengers Bash" left off when Vision and Wanda realize they have romantic feelings for each other and Vision let's Wanda come over to his room and they talk and one thing leads to another which results in Vision and her making out and they fall on the floor but keep kissing and cuddling and French kissing and then Clint and Sam and Rhodey come in and Clint shrieks with shock and runs away shouting 'my eyes, my eyes' and Rhodes tells Sam he owes him 40 bucks, reminding him about the little bet they made and they leave Wanda and Vision to their privacy and they continue making out." **

**What do you think? :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
